the_great_fandom_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter Two
JURASSIC WAR Widely regarded as one of the best chapters, Jurassic War was received well by critics and general audiences alike, earning 95/100 on Gaben Newell's Review Site. ----------------------------------------- Bill, having been a bartender, now works as an OmniCorp security drone fighting in Alaska at the height of World War Three against Chinese aggressors. He makes fast friends with Herbert Schultz, a robot whose consciousness is the spirit of a World War 2 vet. However, the two are given a chance to take an idyllic break in a secretive park initiative by John Hammond, which they accept. Meanwhile, Xavier Park, the boy whom won a chance to visit Jurassic Park, takes a plane ride over the Visitors Centre, meeting Hammond and his servant android Klaus. Hammond is a joyous man who regards Xavier as a 'prodigy', which greatly increases the boy's confidence. In this initial visit, X also catches a glimpse of Hammond's nephew Peter Ludlow, one of the dinosaur trainers at the park. X seems to be in disbelief actual dinosaurs are held here, but Hammond assures him they are. X goes to sleep, only to overhear a conversation between Hammond and Daydalo Fritz, a German-American entrepreneur whom seeks to weaponize the dinosaurs and sell them to the vying countries of WW3 that seek an edge over each other. Hammond adamantly denies Fritz this opportunity, but Fritz goes ahead with his plan. X witnesses Daydalo and the treacherous scientist working with Hammond, Dennis Nedry, go to a laboratory and horde the research of Hammond and his cohorts. X informs Peter, whom already knows but states he's too powerless in this situation. Demanding X act cool tomorrow on a tour through the park, X nervously obliges. Meanwhile, Hank and Connor, two heroes of Detroit, arrive to the island as guests to check up on the strange doings of Cameron, the same Cyberlife android that nearly destroyed their revolution. Almost immediately at the Visitors Center, Connor enters an altercation with Cameron. The truth is that Cameron was sent by Miles Park, a very temporary ally to Richard Perkins, to facilitate the success of InGEN's operation. Perkins, being the secret mastermind of all of this, seeks to sell dinosaurs to warlords, dictators, terrorists, and other major illicit figures so they may wreak havoc. This havoc would incur America to step in as the world's police force and indirectly bring the world under the American boot, and by extension the Corporate Coalition, Perkins's benefactors. This plot is set into action when the last of the tour group arrives, consisting of Bill, Herb, and Gavin. The tour group's suspicions are confirmed, as Hammond has truly recreated dinosaurs in Jurassic Park. However, this amazement befalling the group is simply not destined to last. After meeting Doctor Henry Wu in his laboratory, in which the geneticist explains how he revived dinosaurs via splicing and DNA manipulation, the group return back to the Visitors Center save for Gavin, Daydalo Fritz, Nedry, and the Corporate Coalition's various CEOs that attended. Suddenly, mercenaries commanded by Cameron attack the Visitors Center alter that night, killing the government officials and lawyers attending. Led by Dieter Stark, the mercenaries storm the Center and kill nearly everyone inside. Bill, Herbert, Hank, Connor, Xavier, and Peter manage to escape. Meanwhile, Fritz and several of his goons arrest Hammond and his scientific staff, knocking out Jacob Masarani in the process. His men then release all the dinosaurs in the park to capture, as the automated security systems (mainly drones) the park held would have killed off the mercenaries Fritz was fielding quickly. The Corporate Coalition's commander in this operation, Victor Hoskins, and his top lieutenant Gavin, lead the operation. Meanwhile, Peter and the gang retreat to a medical facility to patch up Hank after the dreaded Indoraptor used a claw to tear through Hank's left arm Being chased by the Spinosaurus, Peter decides to lead his men to another outpost nearby, where Claire Dearing and the remaining uncaptured biologists have been hiding. However, using Bill's Omnicorp implants, the Coalition manage to capture our heroes, mercenaries herding them onto a ferry commanded by Gavin, carrying the remaining dinosaurs. Throughout the ordeal however, Connor managed to break free and hide in the ventilation shafts, meeting up with a Galimimus dinosaur that leads Connor to the room where the InGEN Mercenaries are holding the staff, alongside Agent Smith Drones. After killing the guards, Connor manages to free the scientists, but Dieter Stark and an entourage of drones and mercenaries arrive to kill Connor and tranq the scientists. Donald Glover, Hammond's most loyal scientific mind, sacrifices himself to throw Connor back into the vents, while Glover himself dies of a Tranq overdose. Xavier on the other hand was captured by Cameron and returned to Isla Sorna, a large Puerto Rican island hosting a massive black-market auction, where the dinosaurs are being sold. Placed in a hospital to recover from his wounds and be returned to Park, Xavier confronts Richard Perkins and vitriolically denies Perkins's motivations of making America the world power. It was also in this hospital he met Lena Perkins, Fritz's adopted daughter whom he sought to give a heart transplant to with the money the auction would rake in. X, with Lena's help, escapes the hospital and kills several mercenaries and Drones. The ferry finally arrives, as Hoskins's men imprison the dinosaurs into an underground basement dungeon below an ancient castle that would host auctioneers from around the world, including Chinese major generals and Russian arms dealers. Bill and Herbert hide on the ferry, while Cameron overrides his programming to save Xavier, who was imprisoned once more in the dungeon. Cameron also meets up with Connor, and the two resolve to bring the orchestrating factors of this auction to justice, starting with the belligerent Gavin, securing the Indominus Rex pen, the I-Rex being a biologically engineered killing machine. Using a Spinosaurus caught from the island, Omnicorp creates the Robot Spinosaurus and uses it to guard the auction in the case of an emergency. Cameron and Connor arrive to Gavin and his crew, killing Gavin's men. Gavin attempts to kill the two androids with an EMP Stun Gun, but is swallowed whole by the I-Rex. By now, the auction is in full swing and many dinosaurs have been sold, completing Perkins's plan. Perkins and the CEOs decide to evacuate to a nearby island once word is reached to them the basement has been breached and Gavin is dead. Bill and Herbert spring their ambush, attacking mercenaries outside the auction house. The auctioneers quickly leave in a terror, alongside Hoskins. The battle becomes a confusing cluster-fuck until the RoboSpinosaurus arrives, killing the remaining dinosaurs wreaking havoc on the auction. Peter decides to sneak off the ferry and release the muthafuckin T-Rex. Perkins installs the consciousness of Gavin into the Spinosaurus, temporarily resurrecting the police lieutenant in the robotic theropod. A massive battle takes place on the airfield of the island, as the T-Rex arrives and chomps down on the Robo-Spino with the I-Rex's help. However, the Spinosaurus uses a rocket missile to incinerate the I-Rex's neck cartilage. The Tyrannosaurus is also injured, but saved when Cameron enters the Robo-Spinosaurus and destroys its power core, killing Gavin for good. -------------------------------- The Coalition decide to use a space-laser satellite to eradicate Isla Sorna and all evidence of their involvement. The heroes narrowly escape, being rescued by the android leader Markus and his fleet of android soldiers. However, Hank watches the news and realises something terrible. The Coalition is now demonising their heroes on live public television...